As all the mechanics involved in golfing have not yet been fully analyzed scientifically, it is not surprising that a relatively large number of theories have already been proposed in support of a large number of different shapes of club heads.
It is now an accepted fact that the speed at which a club head hits the ball and the relative position of the club head and ball at the moment of impact are the most important factors as far as length and accuracy of a drive are concerned.